In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,033 and 3,738,889, there is shown a conical paint strainer having gauze-covered openings. As therein shown, the openings are spaced from the apex at the lower end of the cone so that the conical lower end of the cone is imperforate and as a result after paint had been strained through the gauze-covered openings, a residual puddle of paint is left at the bottom. While this small amount of paint seems insignificant, when multiplied by the many hundreds of straining operations, it represents a substantial loss of paint, and so it is desirable to be able to recover this residual puddle at the base of the cone. Furthermore, some paints contain heavy pigments which descend to the bottom of the strainer forming an accumulation which tends to discolor the paint being strained, and so it is desirable to prevent any such accumulation. It is the purpose of this invention to so modify the construction of the paint strainer disclosed in the aforesaid patents so as to enable draining the paint completely from the strainer and to prevent any accumulation of pigments at the bottom which might result in discoloring. This is accomplished herein without weakening the lower end of the strainer and without requiring any major modifications in the method of manufacture as disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,889.